Heartless with Heart
by Sorux Caelum Orun
Summary: When the Darkness take Sora, Riku and Kairi to the Worlds of Darkness, the three of them have to face the most dangerous enemies they ever face, including someone who is supposed to be in someone heart's. But someone of the group change. Will be for better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my second fanfic, I don't know were this came from, I think I was bored in the school (je, lol) enjoy:

Chapter 1: Heartless

Riku was looking for Sora, only a few minutes ago Sora, Kairi, and he had been in the island hanging out in the Paopu tree when the darkness appear out of nowhere and take them away, by the time Riku look at his surroundings he was on a very familiar dark beach, he look at his clothes, he was once again dress on a black coat but this time he have a little necklace with the Heartless symbol on it.

He stand up and go to search for his friends, he would start first with Sora then the two of them could go in search of Kairi.

He walk near the seashore when he saw someone familiar lying on the sand, Sora, Riku run up to him and look at his friend, the bangs of his hair, now longer, covered his right eye, he was wearing a red hoddie with a black long sleeve shirt, black baggie pants and red shoes, and instead of his crown necklace he was also using one with a Heartless symbol with his crown on top (like the KH logo but instead of a heart the heartless symbol), but what make Riku worry was a Heartless emblem in Sora's left side of his neck.

Riku gently grab Sora and said "Come on, Sora, wake up!" Sora slowly open his eyes, his royal blue eyes were gone, replaced by a blood red "Hug? Ri…ku?" Sora whispered, Riku grabbed Sora's hand in his, it was dead cold "I don't feel good" Sora said, Riku slowly embraced Sora "Is't ok" Sora let himself fall back to sleep on Riku's warm embrace.

Riku tight his hold on Sora as he sleeps, because now, Sora's hearts that was filled with light was no longer beating.

OoOo

Well that was chapter 1, I hope you enjoy.

I will update as soon as I can, more like when I discover who to.

If you can help me I will update sooner, please review


	2. Trying to Find my Light

Well, first, Thanks for your reviews and second, a message for **KINGDOMFLYRUUNER**:

I don't know if Sora will be OK, only time can say.

Okey, let's begin

Chapter 2: Trying to find my light

Kairi was lost, she didn't know where she was, she was dressed with a dark purple T-shirt with the heartless symbol in the middle, a black skirt, her shoes were the same bur gray in color, and her usual necklace.

She wandered through the unknown world, trying to find Sora and Riku, when she saw seashore she decided to go along with it thinking that Sora or Riku would do the same.

When she walk about 5 minutes she saw two figures, one grabbing protectively the other one that look asleep, when she got closer she saw Sora and Riku and run towards them "Riku! What happened?" she asked, Riku looked up at her alert, he didn't listen to her arriving "Kairi…" he said in low voice "I think… that Sora…" he didn't want to accept it "SORA WHAT?!" asked Kairi now worried, Riku once again looked at Sora "I think, he became a Heartless" he said "It's a joke, right?" she said in a low voice, but then she noticed the heartless symbol on his neck, her legs couldn't hold her any longer and fall to her knees, then she tried to change the topic "Where are we? You know?" Riku looked at her and answer "Yes, we are in the worlds of darkness" Kairi looked at their surroundings and stop at the sunset, she stand up and walk near the water "It's nostalgic" Riku looked at her "What's nostalgic?" he asked "The sunset" Riku lower Sora to the sand and walk up to her and looked at the sunset as well "But it has his beauty" someone say on the back, they both looked back to found Sora staring with his red eyes to the sunset "SORA!" he heard before Kairi jumped on him "Kairi…don't want to… offend you bur…YOU ARE HEAVY!" Riku start to laugh at this then Kairi wet off Sora who take a large breath of air "Are you OK?" Riku asked worried "Yeah, she wet off me just in time" Sora answer "Not about that" Riku said while Kairi looked at him sadly "Sora looked at them "About what then?" Sora asked "Sora you didn't noticed it?" Kairi said "What?" Sora asked again "Sora…" Riku said but didn't finish "What?" he asked again, no answer "WHAT?!" he screamed now wanting to know the answer "YOU ARE A HEARTLESS NOW!" they both answer at the same time.

OoOo

Well that was chapter 2, pleas review -w-


	3. I don't like this power

Yayyy, chapter 3, at first I didn't know what to put, but after day dream in the school and a bath I did know, so this what my mind make up:

Chapter 2: I don't like this power

"YOU ARE A HEARTLESS NOW!" both Riku and Kairi yelled at the same time, Sora just stare at them and then say "It's a joke right?" Kairi looked away and say in low voice "No" Sora looked at Riku "It _is_ a joke, right?" Riku didn't answer and looked away too, Sora stand up and walk past them towards the sea, Riku tried to stop him but it was too late, Sora had already seen the Heartless symbol on his neck "Sora…" Riku tried to go with him but Sora talk "Go away…" he whispered "Sora, we don't…" "I SAID GO AWAY!" Sora yelled as he turn around, out from Sora's shadow the Darkness shot towards Riku and Kairi stopping right in front of them before fading to nothing, they just stared at Sora, who run as fast as he could far from them.

He run and run before his knees wave up and fall to the ground, hugging his legs to his chest he tried to calm himself before start to hear footsteps "Sora!" both Riku and Kairi yelled, they both kneel next to him "Sora, we are sorry, but when we found you, you were already like this" Kairi said trying to explain "I'm scared" Sora whispered "I don't like this power" Kairi embraced him follow by Riku, but they didn't know that two persons were watching them.

OoOo

Well, chapter 3 finished, oh and thanks to K**INGDOMFLYRUNNER** for reading my two stories, pleases review.


	4. If he is a Heartless then!

Sorry for updating to late, I was listening to the Drama CD of Persona 3 Portable, well, now the story, oh! And to **RANDOM PERSON**, I'll answer your question during the story:

Chapter 4: If he is a Heartless then…!

There were two shadows watching them, Riku knew it, both were dark, one more than the other "We should go and find a safe place were to sleep" Riku said as Kairi and Sora nodded.

After a while they found a cave hide by some dark plants, Riku picketed some branches and use a weak fire spell to make fire, then all of them take a place, Sora let Kairi use his hoddie as a bed, both Sora and Riku sleep just like that.

A few hours pass and Riku fall asleep, a noise wake him up, the fire was off already but he saw Sora wide awake hugging his legs to his chest "Can't sleep?" Riku asked "No, maybe Heartless don't sleep" Sora said "Hey, Riku" "What is it?" Sora looked at him "You use the Darkness once, couldn't you teach me how to use it?" Riku looked away "I don't know, maybe…?" they talk a little and then Riku fall asleep.

Sora went outside the cave to see the sky, but when he got out he suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching him, he sit on the ground, and try to calm a little.

He eventually calm himself but then he thought of something 'If I'm a Heartless, wouldn't that mean that…' he heard a noise and looked at the place it came from, and there was person with a black coat and Sora recognized him at the moment he saw him

"Roxas?!"

OoOo

Roxas is here! It was pure logic, if Sora became a Heartless his Nobody should be here as well.

Please review


	5. Those yellow eyes

Sorry for the late update, I was like a Snorlax this last days (jeje), well, THE STORY!:

Chapter 5: Those yellow eyes

"Roxas?!" Sora asked, surprised "Yeah Sora, is me, your one and only Nobody" Roxas said "But? How…? How can you be were?!" Sora asked so fast that Roxas barley understood "Well, you became a Heartless so I appeared here" Sora looked at him and then ask "So, you know how did I become a Heartless?!" Roxas looked away "No, sorry" Sora looked away too.

After a while a noise catch their attention "Someone is there" Roxas said "Maybe is a Heartless" Sora suggest "No, it can't be a Heartless" as soon as he finish the sentence the shadow of someone came to view "Sora, wet inside" Roxas said, Sora do as Roxas told him and enter to the cave followed by Roxas "We should stay here until dawn" Roxas said "We should go to sleep" Roxas looked at Sora "I can't sleep, literally" Sora said in low voice "You can sleep if you want" Roxas nodded and go to sleep, Sora sit near the entrance of the cave, he looked outside a little but looked away quickly, he could have swear that he saw a pair of bright yellow eyes looking at him, he tried to calm himself and wait the end of that long night.

OoOo

Chapter 5, wow, I never thought that I would wet to this, THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS, YOU'RE THE BEST!


	6. I need Light

Chapter 6, sorry for the late update, exams are coming T-T and in my school the make us do the guides and if don't make them we can't do the exam, well the story:

Chapter 6: I need Light

When Kairi woke up the sun was rising Sora was sitting were he sit after founding Roxas, Kairi didn't notice Roxas until Sora tell her, they went outside the cave and to the beach to look at the sunrise 'He don't act like a Heartless' Kairi thought, Sora noticed that Kairi was staring at him "Are you alright?" he asked making Kairi jump a little "No, nothing, just thinking" she told him "About?" Kairi didn't want to answer but she told him "That you don't act like a Heartless" Sora looked away, his face darken a little "Let's not talk about that" he said.

They stay there a while when Riku and Roxas appeared and Riku proceed to tell them how nearly Roxas scared him when he woke up making all of them, including Roxas, to laugh at him 'He still laugh like he usually does' Kairi thought of Sora.

They stop laughing and then out of nowhere Heartless appeared, luckily only Shadows and Neoshadows so Kairi, Riku and Roxas used their Keyblades while Sora stand behind, not knowing how to use his new power and without the Keyblade, they finish them easily.

After that they all return to the cave while Sora and Riku stay on the most hiding place they could to train without the Heartless founding them for the time, they discovered a cliff on the beach with a cave high enough for them to climb to it and no Heartless entering easily, it was deep enough for them to see but no light enter to it "To practice how to use the Darkness is better practice on a place without Light, or so the King told me once" Riku had told Sora on the way, Riku tried to teach Sora to use his powers but Sora didn't make it.

They spend all the day trying but, nothing, at the end of the day they decided to return, on the way back some strong Heartless attacked them Riku tried to fight them but they both knew that they wouldn't make it to the cave.

By the time Riku was going to fall from fatigue Sora couldn't take it anymore a single ray off the setting sun fall on him making his shadow bigger and with a single move off his arm Darkness shot from out his shadow, striking all the Heartless making them fade back into the Darkness, Riku looked at Sora, by the look of his face Riku could tell that Sora was scared, then out of nowhere Sora fall unconscious and Riku barley make it in time to prevent his of hitting the ground, Sora was trembling, paler and cooler.

Riku carried bridal style back to the cave where Kairi and Roxas were, when they saw them Roxas asked "What happened?!" Kairi go to Sora and put a hand on his forehead "He is so cold" Riku gently lowered Sora to the ground "I think he used to much power" Riku whispered.

Unknown to them, a pair of yellow eyes were watching them again, more specific, watching Sora.

OoOo

Chapter 6, oh, I will put the link for a novel a relative is doing, I found it very interesting:

. ?c=0&p=1&l=1&cont=1

Enjoy, until next time.


	7. How thit I become this

Chapter 7, it's official, I didn't pass Art, because I didn't make the exam because I didn't make the good dam guide, just to make another chapter… THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU! On with the story ≧Д≦, oh, if you couldn,'t see the page I told you is: nostalgia a little below is in english, well, the story:

Chapter 7: How did I became _this_

_Sora wake up on a strange place, it was all dark, not even a shadow could be seen, he looked everywhere but only Darkness "RIKU! KAIRI! ROXAS!" he tried to call them but there wasn't an answer "Where the hell I'm I?" he asked to himself "Well, well, isn't this the **mighty** Keyblade wielder?" the voice make Sora jump a little, he looked around but he didn't saw anyone "Who would ever though that you ended up like a Heartless!, **What-a-Shame**" Sora start to run, he didn't know to where, but he just wanted to get away from the voice "You look scared, why?, I thought you lost your heart" the voice follow him, at the same time something take hold of his wrist and hold them above his head making his feet leave the ground 'No!' he thought, he start to hear footsteps going toward him "Well, now it maybe more fun for me" Sora start to panic, when he almost see who the person was he fall unconscious._

Sora wake up almost screaming "Wooah! Easy" he heard someone say, he looked to his left to see Roxas with a worried looked on his face "What happened?" Sora asked "Well, Riku brought you here and, you was unconscious so both Kairi and Riku left you here with me while they to see if they found anything to return or to find your heart" Roxas explain, there was a silence "Hey Roxas?" Sora asked "What is it?" Roxas looked at Sora "Do you know anyone besides Xehanort that have yellow eyes?" Roxas start to think "Mmmmm… Not that I remember, why?" Sora's red eyes feel o the floor "The day I found you I saw someone with yellow eyes, at first I thought it was a heartless, and then I figured out that it was a person, then I thought of Xehanort, but he was shorter" Roxas looked away.

After a while Riku and Kairi arrived, they found nothing, so they decided to rest a little.

They could know the hour because of Riku, he spend a time on the dark so he knew how to say what hour of the day was.

They were ready to sleep a little (except Sora) but then something; more like someone enter to the cave.

Sora's eyes wided when he saw him. 

OoOo

Chapter 7, suspense, how I hate it, you want a clue of who is it, it has…YELLOW EYES (lol) review please


	8. Sora no

SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE, MY DAD TAKE MY COMPUTER OF ME BECAUSE I DIDN'T MAKE 1, ONE FACKING HOMEWORK, well, here is chapter 8 (the definition of the chapter name is at the end):

Chapter 8: Sora no -空の-

Sora's eyes wided.

Standing there, was a boy that was like a dark mirror of him, spiky black hair and bright golden eyes, but what catch everyone attention was the Keyblade on his right hand, it looked old and dirty, a lot of chains on it.

A name pooped out on Sora's head _'Void Gear'_.

Sora was scared more than anyone else, Riku and Roxas looked a little bit more calmed, but Sora know that they were confused and Kairi… I didn't have to say it, right? She was at the point of fainting.

"Who are you? WHY DO YOU LOOKED A LOT LIKE SORA?!" Roxas asked, Sora didn't move a little and whimpered as the stranger gaze fell on him "Sora, there you are, I was looking for you?"everyone stood up in front of Sora while summoning their Keyblades "Hey, I don't want to fight right now, but, that _Heartless_, needs to come with me" he said the word Heartless with sarcasm "You're not taking him anywhere!" Riku told him "What if he want to come?" he asked "What…what are you talking about?!"Sora asked, he just wanted to run away from this person, as far away as he could…but he was trapped, on a cave that was very small, for a moment only the sound of the fire could be heard "Now… come with me, _Sora_" everything was starting to get dizzy 'I don't want to go with that person' he thought, but it was too late.

Everyone saw how Sora's eyes changed from blood red to a dull silver, he start to walk towards the mysterious boy, but Riku stopped him before that "I don't care what he did to you" Riku start "But I won't let you go with him" Sora looked at him with those lifeless eyes and with just a single movement from his shadow a barrier of darkness appeared between him and the others.

Sora walked to the stranger side and, while Riku, Roxas and Kairi watched helplessly, the boy made a dark corridor where he and Sora were, as they disappeared they heard the voice of the boy "_My name, is Vanitas"_

OoOo

Well, chapter 8 update, review please, ah, now you know who the mysterious guy is, bye-bye. (Sora no means "Empty")


	9. Not a single Spark of Light

I'm sorry, I was going to update I was going to update yesterday but I didn't because… FINAL FANTASY DISTANT WORLDS WAS YESTERDAY…and… NOBUO UEMATSU WAS THERE, I SAW HIM WITH MY TWO EYES (faints) well, with the story:

Chapter 9: Not a single spark of Light

Sora open his eyes and found himself on what looks like a cavern, he tried to move but found out that his ankles and wrists were chained to the wall of the cavern.

He could see clearly but there weren't any shadows that was bad, very bad.

He stay like that for about two hours, when someone enter to the cavern.

Standing there was the boy that looked like him, Sora just stared at him with tired eyes "You looked pathetic" the boy said "Even though you don't have a heart, or do you have one?" he asked with sarcasm "Who…are you?" Sora asked him weakly "My name is Vanitas" he answered.

Vanitas move closer to Sora and in response Sora move closer to the wall with a scared look, when he couldn't move any more Vanitas knelt in front of Sora and whispered to his ear _Can you see them?_ "See what?" Sora asked Vanitas looked at Sora's confused face "So you can't" he said "Well, let me fix that" Vanitas said, Sora tried to move back but he couldn't.

Vanitas put his hand on Sora's chest and he let all his darkness flow into Sora's body who couldn't even scream from the pain, before he fell even more to the Darkness he heard Vanitas saying "Now you will understand what they feel"

OoOo

About the concert of Final Fantasy, I don't know when it will go to… where you live, I gent yesterday because I live in Mexico, well… I'm finishing watching Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, well, see ya next time


	10. Lost Souls

I can't believe that this is the chapter 10, I'm very proud of me, on with the story:

Chapter 10: Lost Souls

Riku, Roxas and Kairi were looking for Sora, just small groups of Heartless attacked them on the way, which was strange, they were on the homeland of the Heartless "It's my imagination or something is wrong?" Kairi asked "No, the Heartless aren't attacking us" Riku say.

They looked for Sora a whole day but they didn't find him, they found a small, SMALL, cave, it was the size for them to fit, they spend the night there.

The next day they continue their search, after a while they saw a hill with a cavern on it.

They entered, after a while they saw that the cavern was divided on tree more paths, they decided that if the found Sora they would shot an orb of light.

Kairi walk a lot when she saw someone lying on the floor chained to the cavern wall with spiky hair "SORA!" she shout as she start to run towards Sora who didn't react.

When she arrived she saw that Sora was different, his hair was as always, he was wearing an Organization coat and his Heartless emblem was no longer on his neck, it was under his left eye "Sora! Wake up!" Kairi said as she grabs Sora's head, she only recived a small moan in response.

She summon her Keyblade and unlock the chains on Sora's wrists and ankles.

She start wadering light to warn the others and as she do it she heard Sora whimpered like if he was in pain and soon the whimpers became low screams, Kairi looked at Sora, cold sweat was running down his face, Kairi let the ball of light go towards Riku and Roxas and as soon as the light left the Keyblade Sora stop screaming.

After a while Riku and Roxas arrived, they decided not to talk about what happened at the moment.

The got out of the cavern and search for other place were to sleep.

Riku was carrying Sora on his back when he start to breath more heavily, they stopped and Riku lowered Sora gently to the ground.

Sora open his eyes a little, they were still blood red, but on his right eye was a little spark of yellow "Sora! Are you OK?!" Roxas asked Sora looked at him with tired eyes and nod "Are you sure?" Riku asked Sora nod again, they help him to sit up, when his eyes open completely they went wide and hug Roxas (that happens to be the closest one to Sora) and hide his face on Roxas' chest who blush a little "Wha- what's wrong Sora?!" Roxas asked as everyone looked worried at Sora "Don't you see them?" Sora asked on low voice "See what Sora?" Kairi asked "All the souls" he answered "No, you must be imagine things" Riku said "Sora looked at him "You…can't?" he ask "But I can see them clear as day" he say letting Roxas go "Maybe I think I know what's happening" everyone looked at Riku "The king once told me that when you kill a Heartless with a Keyblade not only the Heart is free, but the Soul as well, what Sora might be seeing most be those Souls" after that no one said anything.

OoOo

Chapter 10, I'm really happy, chapter 10 YAY.

Please review


	11. He is cute

Chapter 11, I'm going to make a new story, I don't know when but I'll do it, let's begin:

Chapter 11: He is cute

After a while they arrived to the Dark Margin again and Sora was sitting near the sea while everyone else was sitting a little behind him, it was near sunset and by now Sora was used to see Souls floating all over the air, after a while Riku stood up and Kairi and Roxas did the same but Sora didn't saw them "Hey, Sora" Riku called, Sora looked at him "We should get going" Sora nodded and stood up as well.

When they were about to leave a bunch of heartless appeared, a little shadow was in front of them, the Heartless saw Sora and company and attacked them, there were Neoshadows, Shadows and Soldiers.

Kairi, Riku and Roxas used their Keyblades and Sora used his Shadow.

When the battle was almost Sora felt something small hugging his left leg and shivering a little, Sora looked down and saw the shadow that was in front of the other Heartless "Eh?" Sora asked himself, the Shadow looked at him on what seems to be sad eyes.

Riku finish off the Heartless that were left and turn to see Sora sitting in front of the Shadow "Sora, what are you doing with that Heartless?!" Roxas asked, Sora looked at them like a little boy that just found a little dog and wanted it like a pet "No Sora" Riku said "Why do you want a HEARTLESS?" Kairi asked, Sora looked at her and said "Those Heartless were chasing him, and… he's cute" he said as he turns towards the Heartless, Riku sighted and said firmly "No" "But…" "No" Sora pouted and stood up and looked down to the Heartless with sad eyes.

He start to walk behind his friends towards the cave, he turn to see the little Heartless and think 'I'm sorry'.

They arrived it was already night so they went to sleep, Sora looked at them as they feel asleep.

After what seems like an hour he heard something, more like someone walking towards the cave, he looked a little, afraid that the person coming towards them where Vanitas, but instead it was the little Heartless that he found earlier.

Sora get out of the cave and go with the Shadow "What are you doing here?" Sora asked, the Heartless looked at him with tired eyes 'Strange, he looks like a normal person', then to Sora's surprise the Heartless talk _Can…I…stay with you? _The Heartless asked, Sora nodded without thinking of it, he grab the little shadow with his arms and start walking towards the cave "Do you have a name?" Sora asked _When I was a person I did have a name, but now I'm a Heartless _Sora looked at the Heartless "You remember when you were a person?!" he asked with surprise _Yeah, I have a little piece of my heart _"What was your name?" Sora asked _Nuit, my name was Nuit_.

They both entered to the cave and Sora sit down with Nuit still on his arms, but Riku wake up just as Sora sit down and he said "I think I said that the Heartless wasn't coming with us" Sora looked at him with a pout "Leave Nuit alone" Riku looked surprised "Nuit? You named the Heartless?" Sora looked at Nuit "No, it is he's real name, he remember it" Riku looked at Sora suspicious _That's true!_ Nuit say and making Riku jump a little "Well, now I believe you, now let me sleep please" and with that Riku gent to sleep again.

Sora looked down at Nuit that somehow have feel asleep on Sora's arms "Maybe…" Sora said to himself "You are more human than me"

OoOo

Chapter 11, if you are wondering Nuit means Night in French


	12. The Half Heartless

Chapter 12, NOOOOO! EXAMS START TOMORROW! If I don't update this Monday you can assume that I died, on with the story before the hell start:

Chapter 12: The Half Heartless

When Kairi wake up she saw Nuit right in front of her, somehow the Heartless roll on his sleep without Sora noticed it (How he made it? Kingdom Hearts now), the only way she could react was screaming waking the others up and Sora turning to see Kairi just as Nuit was send flying towards his face hitting him making them both fall to the floor "SORA! WHY IS THAT HEARTLESS HERE?!" she scream, Sora sit straight making Nuit hit the ground in the process "You didn't have to scream you know!" Sora say as he grab Nuit in his arms.

Both of them start to fight on a childish way while Riku and Roxas looked at them "Riku?" asked Roxas "What is it?" answer Riku "Why Sora bring the Heartless?" Riku answer while watching Sora and Kairi "The Heartless make his way here and Sora found him, I couldn't do anything".

"That's it! If you don't want to see Nuit I'm going to leave with him!" Sora said as he turn towards the cave entrance and start to walk towards it "If you want it that way is fine for me!" Kairi said.

Sora walk to the Dark Margin and sit on the sand, that was the only place he like on the Dark World, Nuit take sit to the left side of Sora _Are you OK?_ Nuit ask "Yeah" Sora answer.

After a while a bunch of Heartless attacked them, Sora could fight just fine but Nuit couldn't fight so at some point the Heartless separate Sora from Nuit so he couldn't protect Nuit "Nuit!" Sora scream, a Heartless attack Sora from behind making him fall to the ground, but, before he knew what happened all the Heartless where killed by some knifes made of Darkness, Sora stand up and look in front of him.

Where Nuit was standing was a boy, like 14 year old, his hair was black, his skin was pale, he was hearing a black jacket with a hoodie, dark pants and black shoes, but what catch Sora's attention were 2 things, one, the Heartless symbol on the left side of the boy's jacket and his bright yellow eyes.

He was looking at Sora with a concern look, the only thing that Sora could ask was "N-Nuit?!"

OoOo

Chapter 12, yay, now, I HAVE TO SURVIVE TO THE EXAMS! Wish me luck.

Bye, bye.


	13. Tha Half Human

Chapter 13, I'm alive, I'm alive, so I can continue this fanfic, YEY, **KingdomFlyRunner**, I found your DeviantArt, well, let's see:

Chapter 13: The Half Human

Sora stared at the teen "N-Nuit?!" he asked "Yeah" answered Nuit with a smile "But…how?" asked Sora "Well" Nuit say as he help Sora to his feets "I don't really know, all I know is that I can" Sora look at his eyes, they were the eyes of a heartless, but at the same time they were like human eyes "Then why didn't you used it against the Heartless that attacked you the day we met?" Sora asked "I did, but there were two facts, one, I'm faster as a Shadow, two, staying like this for too long makes me sleepy" no one say a thing "Well, at least you can defend yourself" say Sora with a cheerful smile.

They talked a little when Sora asked "Why were the Heartless chasing you? I mean, you are one too" Nuit think about it for a minute "Maybe it's because I'm part human" Nuit look at Sora and noticed that his face darkened "What's wrong?" Nuit asked "If the Heartless don't chase me… does that means…I'm a full Heartless?" Nuit step back at this, he didn't dare to say a word.

Eternal minutes pass until Sora and Nuit feel the familiar yellow eyes staring them "Heartless…" whispered Sora, a mass of Heartless attacked them.

Fighting now that Nuit has his human form was a lot easier.

The battle last about 10 minutes, when they finish the Heartless off they both sigh in relief, Sora look at Nuit, he look tired, out of nowhere he fall unconscious and Sora barley make it to stop him from falling to the ground, he was relieved when he saw that Nuit was asleep instead of unconscious, he gasp when Nuit's body start to glow in Darkness, from one minute to another his human form was replaced with his Shadow body.

Sora carry Nuit to the cave, when he entered no one was there "Riku?" no answer "Kairi?!" no answer again "ROXAS?!" only silence, Sora noticed a paper on the floor, it was surrounded by Darkness; he hesitated before grabbing the paper.

_Hey there Heartless! Guess what? I have each one of your friends, there's nothing you can do. Wait! There is! You have something that belongs to me, and not talking about that half Heartless you have there, I'm talking about something else. I'll give you until the dawn to think about it, oh, and don't think you can come earlier!_

_ -Vanitas_

Sora's eyes winded, the paper fell from his hand, he fall to his knees drooping Nuit in the process, though he didn't wake up "No…" he whispered, in the confusion he ran towards the cave entrance, he was going to help his friends.

Just as he was about to get out of the cave a Dark Barrier appeared on the entrance, keeping him inside, all the shadows disappeared at once, Sora start to hit the barrier with his fist while yelling "NO!, VANITAS!, LET ME OUT!,VANITAS!", slowly his legs give up and he fell slowly to the ground while whispering "…please…don't…".

Tears start to fell from his eyes, though, there weren't normal tears, these were red as blood. 

OoOo

Chapter 13, wow, 13!, what do you think will happen? What does Vanitas means by 'Some think that is mine'?

See you next time.


	14. Dawn

Chapter 14, did you see yesterday's eclipse? It was AWSOME! It have me ideas for fanfics, well, I'll see where I can put a blood red moon, the story:

Chapter 14: Dawn

Nuit wake up in the cave, his first thought was 'How did I get here?' he looked around him and saw Sora crying, his back against the dark barrier, hugging his legs to his chest, he was hiding hid head between his legs, so Nuit couldn't see the red tears.

Nuit walk until he was I front of Sora _Are you Ok? Sora?_ Sora looked at the little shadow, red tears falling down his face; Sora didn't say anything and hid his face in his legs again.

Nuit turn to see something white on the floor, a paper, he read it and then looked at Sora with a very sad look.

Roxas wake up, he didn't know where he was, it seems to be a cave, only four persons would have fit in there and it was like 2 meters tall, there was no door, windows, nothing at all, it didn't seems to be a possible way to enter there.

He could see just fine but there were no shadows.

He tried to remember what happened.

_Sora get out of the cave with Nuit in his arms, Kairi didn't say a thing "We should go and look for him" Roxas suggested "I won't go to search that block head!" Kairi say "I'll go with Roxas" Riku start "You can stay here if you want"_

_ At the end they both bring Kairi with them by force, they were on their way to the beach when the Darkness get out of nowhere and sallow them._

After that Roxas only remembers waking up in the place he was now.

There was only one think clear, Vanitas was using them to get to Sora 

OoOo

Chapter 14, yey, Xion's number in the Organization, what do you think of this chapter?

Review please (:


	15. What do he wants!

Chapter 15,Hey, how is it going, I didn't receive any reviews from the last chapter, that's sad you know, oh! And I won't be able to update nether tomorrow or this weekend, IT'S MY BIRTDAY! And then is the birthday of my uncle and then I'll go to the house of and cousin of mine that have Kingdom Hearts 2, so I'm going to play, well, on with the story :

Chapter 15: What do he wants?!

Nuit watched Sora as he cried, it was like a miracle, any heartless before Sora could cry, hell, even Nuit who was half human half heartless couldn't cry _Sora…_he tried calling, Sora didn't answered.

They stay like that until the Dawn, when the sun rise light touch the Dark Barrier it disappeared, Sora had his back against the Dark Barrier so when it disappeared he fell backwards, Nuit run to his side and ask _Are you Ok?! _Sora just stared at him, Nuit gasp as he step back a little, Sora's red eyes were empty, no expression on them _So-Sora?_ Ask Nui, then Sora blink and his eyes were normal again "Nuit?" he asked a little confused, he try to sit up but he couldn't, something didn't left him, Nuit change to his human form and help him "Are you Ok'" Nuit ask, Sora nod, Nuit changed to his Heartless form to save energy, knowing that he could need it "It's already dawn, right?" Sora ask _Yeah _Nuit answered "I have to go" Sora say as he stand up _No!_ Nuit say standing between Sora and the way out, his arms spread to not let him go "Nuit…"Sora sight as he try to surround the little Heartless "I say 'No'!" Nuit say changing once again into his human form "Why are you trying to stop me?!" Sora asked angry "You can't just walk to the place where Vanitas is! Do you even know what he wants'?!" he asked, Sora step back, Nuit did have a point "No" Sora whispered, Nuit sight, without warning Nuit's arms were around Sora, Sora was confused by the sudden hug "Nuit?" Sora asked "I know the felling" Nuit whispered "What?"

_"That feeling when you feel you can't do anything for those you love, I understand you Sora"_

OoOo

That was chapter 15, hope you enjoy, please review


End file.
